Cartoon Survivor Kenya: Episode 1 - The Start of a New Era
by Caminola
Summary: Family Guy, The Simpsons, Spongebob, Phineas and Ferb, and so many more franchises star in an all out competition with all their characters to see who will come out on top!


Cartoon Survivor Kenya: Episode 1 "The Start of A New Era"

Chris McClein: Hello America! We meet again. Welcome to yet another action season of Cartoon Survivor! For those of you who were too lazy to go back last season and see what happened, don't worry I've got you covered. Last season 20 cartoon characters from all walks of animation came on the island to achieve the ultimate goal. Outlasting the competition, living in isolation in harsh conditions, and winning the grand prize of one million dollars!  
In the end our three finalists ( , Lisa, and Brian) came down to the wire, but in the end Brian won over 19 others and was the grand champion that season. Now we're in Kenya, where 20 all new competitors will try to achieve the goal of becoming the ultimate survivor. Who will win? Who will fail? And will I ever get my paycheck back from the first season! Found out now on Total...Drama...Survi-.

-Intern whispers into Chris' ear-

Chris: Oh... Well apparently it's still not called that so I guess we need to stick to the normal title. So who will outlast the competition? Who will become the next CARTOON SURVIVOR!

-Showing the landscape of Kenya-

Chris: Okay I've got the hat on and... oh! We're back! Anyways let's meet our 20 cartoon castaways that'll have to survive 39 days in this desert.  
Now as some of you may know...

Fan: There's 10 castaways returning!

Chris: How did you get here?

Fan: You don't need to know that.

Chris: Well anyways there actually won't exactly be any original castaways returning.

Fan: What?!

-Chris pulls out gun-

Chris: I'll give you a five second head start.

Fan: And I'll be on my way -Runs off-

Chris: Aaaanyways what I meant was we won't exactly have any original castaways returning, but instead from the 5 tv shows the contestants from last time we'll have two brand new contestants from the 5 shows (Family Guy, The Simpsons, Spongebob, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, and Phineas and Ferb) be on this season!. We'll also have ten new competitors as well. But now lets meet the first ten to join. From Family Guy we have the dim-witted Chris and his somehow less popular sister Meg.

-Chris and Meg a jeep on their way-

Chris G.: Hey Meg wanna smell my finger?

Meg: Ew! Chris that's disgusting!

Chris G.: Come on you know you want too!

-Chris G. tries to make Meg smell his finger while Meg squirms and shoves Chris away-

Chris: Now from the Simpsons we have the Jesus freak Ned Flanders and bartender Moe Szyslak.

Ned: Well I'm just excited that we'll be in Kenya. And I'm even more excited to meet their god. And hopefully I'll meet some friends along the way too. Are you excited Moe?

Moe to the camera: He's been talking like that for HOURS. Yakking and yakking on and on and he won't shut up!

Chris: Next from Spongebob, we have Texan squirrel Sandy Cheeks and boating school teacher Mrs. Puff!

Sandy: Shoo Whee! Can't believe we're finally on the show! Now we got a shot at the million huh Mrs. Puff?

Mrs. Puff: Well these conditions may not exactly be a "vacation" but anything will do to get away from Spongebob. Wait why aren't you wearing your helmet?

Sandy: Oh because I'm a land animal! I don't need my helmet now. But a better question is, If your a sea animal why don't you need a water helmet?

Mrs. Puff: This is a fan fiction, we don't need any logic to excuse any strange happenings.

Chris: Now from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, we have Frankie and Coco!

Frankie: Uh Coco, I thought you said we we're gonna go to Hawaii!

Coco: Coco!

Frankie: No you said we we're gonna go to Hawaii right in my face!

Coco: Coco?

Frankie: Yep word for word.

Coco: Coco.

Frankie: -Groans- Great. Now I packed all my stuff for Hawaii for nothing. Oh well better make it last then.

Chris: Lastly, from Phineas and Ferb, we have hot guy Jeremy and brainiac Baljeet!

Jeremy: I can't believe we're in Kenya! Guess Candice did have the right idea of coming here! Hey wonder what she's doing right now.

-At Jeremy's house-

Candice: Look I just recommended it to him, heck I didn't even think he'd say yes! Just please let me go!

Suzy: Never! I won't forgive you for taking away my brother! And now that he's gone... It's time to do you a little favor

-Suzy turns on a device-

Candice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!11

Jeremy: Anyways it's nice to see some different parts of the Northern Hemisphere.

Baljeet: SOUTHERN hemisphere Jeremy. Also me and you have been to Kenya before remember?

Jeremy: When was that?

Baljeet: You know, it was after Phineas and Ferb built that giant robot dog. Or was that after they built a factory?

Jeremy: Man we really have had a lot of episodes that were the same.

Baljeet: Yes, yes we have.

Chris: Now that we've revealed the five groups filled with two new competitors each, let's reveal the ten all new competitors competing for the very first time. This time we have five new shows (The Fairly Odd Parents, American Dad, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, and Arthur).

Chris: From The Fairly Odd Parents, we have your typical ten year old Timmy Turner and popular girl Trixie!

Timmy: Man I can't believe I'm here with Trixie! Maybe now I'll get a chance to show her how I feel!

Trixie: You do know that I'm sitting right next to you - for some reason - right?

Timmy: Oh well I meant I was gonna show you how I felt about this jeep! Man I really think it should have been red but green is alright too! Say why are you here anyways? I thought you saw me as a weirdo who would never talk to me?

Trixie: What? Well I didn't know where you got that from but I just wanted to hang out with an amazing person!

-In confessional-

Trixie: Ugh of course I'm not actually going to hang out with him. I don't even think he's amazing! I just wanted to play all these losers and win the million. I mean a queen does deserve the royalty she gets. Actually queens can get really tacky. So I guess a princess will be fine. A PRINCESS deserves the royalty she gets.

-End confessional-

Chris: Now from American Dad it's professional CIA agent Stan Smith and his loving spouse, Francine Smith!

Francine: Oh Stan I can't wait to get to our romantic vacation. But was really necessary to put me in a blindfold?

Stan: Uh..Yeah of course! And when you see it, you might just kill me.

Francine: -squeals-

Chris: Now we have adventure lover Finn and his best friend/dog Jake!

Finn: Alright Jake! Let's begin out quest, conquer Kenya, and win the million!

Jake: Ugh Fiiiin! I'm still sleeping! Just wake me up until we actually get there!

Finn: Alright but I guess you'll miss the welcome party! With cocktails I might add.

Jake: Oh my glob! You never told me it having cocktails! HEY DRIVER HURRY UP AND GETS THIS JEEP MOVING!

Chef Hatchet: I don't get paid enough to do this.

Chris: Next we've got the Powerpuff Girls!

-Gets a call from producers-

Chris: Uh I meant to say was The Powerpuff Girls except Bubbles!

Buttercup: I can't believe Bubbles bailed! All because of her stupid stuffed animals.

Blossom: Well someone needs to defend Townsville! And plus Kenya can get pretty rough. Even for us!

Buttercup: -Scoffs- Whatever. I just wanna get there so we can kick butt.

Blossom: Uh I don't think we'll exactly kick anyone's butt or-

Buttercup: Oh you get what I mean!

Chris: Finally we have the aardvark that doesn't really look like an aardvark Arthur, and his bratty sister D.W.!

D.W.: When will we get there? I'm hungry! Where are we gonna sleep? Why is Kenya so hot?

Arthur: Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!

Chris: Well that's all the twenty competitors! And here they come now!

-Everyone gets out of their jeeps-

Chris: Alright everyone! Welcome to the competition of Survivor! This season you'll be competing in the harsh and hot conditions of Kenya! This season will play out like the first one. We'll have two teams. After that it's simple. You'll have to build a shelter and live there for as long as you can! We'll also have frequent challenges that'll face one team against the other. The winning tribe will live to see another day! The losing tribe will have to vote someone off at tribal council! Now you all got that?

Trixie: Um hey I was wondering where my triple deluxe hotel was gonna be at.

Chris: Sorry little princess. But your gonna have to live out here!

Trixie: Wait what?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Francine in confessional-

Francine: Wow! If I were that b****es mother then I would slap the s**t out of her!

-End confessional-

Chris: Now let's organize our teams!

Coco: Coco!

Chris: Uh what?

Frankie: She asked if we were gonna work in duos. And then it's the - technically - old players against the new!

Sandy: Yeah a team like that sounds mighty fine to me!

Chris: Well actually that won't be the case! Instead, the partner you came with will be playing against you!

Everyone: -GASPS-

Chris: Yep! It's Blood vs Water!

Moe: But some of us aren't even related!

Chris: And I do not care. Anyways let's begin! When I call your name, please get on the blue mat. Francine, Moe, Coco, D.W., Meg, Mrs. Puff, Trixie, Finn, Jeremy, and Blossom. Instead of me calling you team blue. Instead I'm calling you all, Wapi!

-Awkward Silence-

Chris: Now when I call everyone else's name, please go on the red mat. Let's begin. Sandy, Chris G., Baljeet, Frankie, Stan, Arthur, Ned, Buttercup, Jake, and Timmy. All of you shall be known as, Waku!

-Another awkward silence-

Chris: Really? Nothing? Anyways get a good look at your competition everyone. They could either be your best friend or your worst enemy. Now get to camp and get everything set up! Your challenge will start in an hour. When the hour is up, you'll see a flare nearby your camp. The flare will tell you where to go for your challenge. But for now get to it!

-In confessional-

Trixie: Well it's day one, we have a crappy name, most of my team members are losers, aaaaand I'm beginning to regret my decision to sign up for this.

-End confessional-

-Waku Camp Day One-

Sandy: Alright ya'll! Let's start building this place! Now first we need to set some roles! Me and Baljeet will collect the food. Timmy and Ned will be in charge of water. Stan and Buttercup will be in charge of firewood. Chris G. and Frankie will make the shelter. And Arthur and Jake will be making the food. Everyone got that?

All the Waku members except Sandy: Uuuuuhhhhhhhh...

Sandy: Good now lets get going!

-In confessional-

Frankie: Sandy may seem bossy at first, but we we're getting the camp done, pretty fast actually! And hey I bet Sandy's not that bad either! Maybe this could be better then I expected.

-End confessional-

Sandy: Okay Baljeet! You got your food yet?

Baljeet: Um no. I didn't really get anything yet.

Sandy: Well come on! You gotta get some sort of snack for the entire tribe. I already snagged us some good ol' chickens!

Baljeet: Where did you even get those?

Sandy: Oh you see I- hey look a bush full of berries! Oh come on there's gotta be a bunch in there!

-Sandy is about to grab a berry and eat it-

Baljeet: STOP!

Sandy: Huh?

Baljeet: Those are Solanum Berries! They're known for paralyzing people! You could have been paralyzed for up to a week!

Sandy: Woah! I never knew about these until now! Well thanks for the tip! You saved my life!

Baljeet: I did? Sandy: Yeah! Say, can you sense some other food so you can make sure if their safe or not?

Baljeet: Well I don't see why not. Okay sure!

-In confessional-

Baljeet: Wow! I can't believe someone actually wanted me to do something that involved safety! This is the first time that's happend before! I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think this competition could be fun!

-End confessional-

Buttercup: Ugh. Why did I have to get stuck with this chore? I wanna hunt something and eat it! Not just find some stupid firewood! I deserve alot better then this!

Stan: I know! A CIA agent should get no firewood for his tribe! He should hunt, eat, kill, and maybe talk to them and get to know them better.

Buttercup: Well I say we don't get any firewood! -Throws firewood to the ground-

Stan: Yeah! You're right!

-Throws firewood to the ground-

Stan: In fact let's just give the team a piece of our mind so we can get a better job! Hey what's your name anyways?

Buttercup: Buttercup. And you must be Stan huh?

Stan: Yup. And Buttercup I think you and me will get along juuust fine. Put her there partner!

Buttercup: Okay! -spits hand and then shakes Stan's hand-

Stan: Okay I know we're friends now but that's just gross.

-Cut to camp-

Frankie: Okay Chris! Let's start building! So what do you think we're going for?

Chris G.: Woah! I didn't know you we're gonna go for someone already!

Frankie: Uh no I meant what are we gonna build?

Chris G.: OOOOOHHHH! I don't know.

Frankie: Will let's just see what we can do. Now hand me a stick.

Chris G.: Uhhh which ones the stick? Frankie: They're right in front of you.

Chris G.: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH.

Frankie: -Facepalm-

-25 minutes of building later-

Frankie: Alright I did it!

Chris G.: You mean WE did it!

Frankie: I kind of did ALL of the work.

Chris G.: I handed all of the sticks you needed to you!

Frankie: No. You eventually got tired and you bailed. Then you proceeded to go to sleep. And I woke you up just now because the vultures were about to eat you.

Chris G.: Well that's no way to talk to someone who helped you!

Frankie: -Double facepalm-

-In confessional-

Frankie: Okay maybe this ISN'T better then I expected. Why is Chris G. such a huge slacker? Ugh. I bet the other tribe is doing much better than us.

-End confessional-

-Wapi Camp Day One-

Trixie: Alright! Let's get into business. Now as leader I dema-

D.W.: Hey who put you in charge?

Trixie: No one else wanted to do it so I thought I could take the role as leader.

D.W.: No. You just screamed 'I WANNA BE LEADER' and you made a clipboard made out of OUR wood that WE collected.

Trixie: Well sorry but you snooze you seriously lose. Now all of you build the shelter while I talk to you each at a time to give you an evaluation.

D.W.: So your doing nothing?

Trixie: No you idiot I'm going to evaluate on your performance. Do you ever listen?

D.W.: Well I'm not gonna do it!

Trixie: WHAT?!

D.W.: You heard me! Loud and clear!

Moe: Well if she's not gonna do it then I'm not gonna do it either!

Coco: COCO!

-Moe and Coco walk off-

Trixie: Guys come on!

Jeremy: Don't worry Trixie! I'll try and get them back for you!

Trixie: -Sigh- Thanks Jeremy.

-Jeremy tries to catch up to Moe and Coco-

Meg: So are we gonna do this or what?

Finn: Yeah Let's make this the best... tribe... ever! I will hunt down the beast so we can munch on them!

Blossom: I'll make the shelter!

Meg: Oh! I'll help you Blossom!

Blossom: Thanks Ron!

Meg: It's Meg!

Blossom: Oh sorry I thought you were a boy for a second!

Meg: Don't worry it happens ALOT more then you think.

Mrs. Puff: I guess I'll collect the water.

Francine: OH. I need a bath right now. I'll join you.

Mrs. Puff: Uh I didn't really mean bathing in the water but, whatever suits you!

Finn: Alright everyone let's go!

-Everyone leaves Trixie all by herself-

Trixie: What just happened?

-In confessional-

Trixie: Well I guess since everyone has a job, I guess that leaves me with the job of creating an alliance! -Evil Laugh-

-End confessional-

Francine: And she was like no and I was like uh-huh. And then I was like wa-pow and she like AHHHH.

Mrs. Puff: Oh my!

Francine: And then I finished her by-

Trixie: Hey guys wait up!

Mrs. Puff: Oh hi Trixie.

Francine: Aw. I was telling Mrs. Puff about the time I killed a b***h.

Trixie: I don't even want to ask. Anyways I was thinking about creating an alliance with you two and maybe Jeremy. So whaddaya say?

Francine: Eh, I guess I'm in. I've got nothing else to do, except maybe drink my beer.

Mrs. Puff: Well I'm going to join the alliance but I just want to ask WHY do you want to make an alliance with US?

Trixie: Oh well because I knew the second we were on the camp together we would bound and have a lot in common like uh us being actual breathing living things and uh us being on the show and all of us being from cartoons!

Mrs. Puff: Really?

Trixie: Hey I tried, anyways whaddaya say?

Mrs. Puff: Weeeeelllll. Okay fine I'm in.

Trixie: YES! Thanks guys! Now go back to what you were doing!

-In confessional-

Trixie: Duh. Of course I'm not gonna stay with them forever. I just need people to bring me to the merge AND the finale. And now they can be useful for votes and anytime I'm in a situation with anyone else, I'll just pin the blame on them. And once we see whose REALLY the strongest in the game I'll dump those two and get the most powerful people on my side. But for now we keep it simple. And once we lose a challenge we get rid of D.W. Man I'm just so evil even I shock myself.

-End confessional-

-Torch lites itself up and it tells everyone to go east-

Chris G.: Hey guys fire! Now we're really gonna get some food tonight!

Frankie: That's just the signal for us to get to the challenge now come on let's go!

Chris G.: But what about everyone else?

Frankie: HEY! THE CHALLENGE IS GONNA START SO EVERYONE GET OVER HERE NOW!

-Everyone immediately goes to Frankie-

Frankie: There wasn't that easy?

Chris G.: -Jaw drops-

-Challenge Grounds-

Chris: Hello tribes!

-Wapi and Waku go on their mats-

Chris: Well after a long hour it's finally time for your first challenge! For this challenge you will be playing for reward...

Everyone: Okay seems fair enough.

Chris: And immunity.

Everyone: What?!

D.W.: But you always do reward first and reward only. What kind of season is this?

Chris: A special one. Now be quiet.

D.W.: Hmph!

Chris: Anyways. This challenge is simple. This is a relay race. Two of you will pair up and your gonna have to complete five tasks. First is a task of strength, second is a task of grip, third is a task of balance, fourth is a task of smarts, and the last task is a race to the finish. For you to complete each task, BOTH of your partners must get through them. If you move on before your partner gets through it, you will receive a penalty. And if you help your partner with a task, you will also receive a penalty. The first tribe to get all of their members to finish their tasks and cross the finish line first wins!

Ned: So what's the reward for this one?

Chris: Glad you asked! The winners of this challenge will not only receive immunity from tribal council, but will also get a relaxing day at the spa! Here you'll get massages, mud masks, and and even get a nice cool dip in the sauna to beat the heat! Now everyone pick two people to participate in each part of the race!

Jake: Alright everyone! I'll be in the strength section. I'll just expand my body and lift it to the finish!

Chris: Uhp uhp uhp. You cannot use your powers in challenges. If you do, then that'll automatically send your team to tribal council. And you don't want that do you?

Jake: No. But how am I supposed to win this challenge for my team?

Chris: I don't know that's your problem.

-In confessional-

Jake: Man this rule is nuts. I can't believe I'm gonna fail my team all because I can't use my powers. Now if I could use my card deck, then this would get interesting.

-End confessional-

Sandy: Don't be down Jake we can still make this work!

Jake: We can?

Sandy: Sure! I promise to not let our team down! Now huddle up ya'll! Okay I'll be in strengths with Buttercup! Especially since she and Stan decided NOT to get the firewood.

Buttercup: -Laughs nervously-

Sandy: Ned and Chris will do Grip, Frankie and Jake will do balance, Baljeet and Arthur will do Brains, and Timmy and Stan will do the race to the finish. Alright everyone let's do this!

All of Waku: YEAH!

Trixie: Okay everyone let's-

D.W.: This again! No one chose you as leader!

Trixie: Hey that was for the camp. This is an ACTUAL challenge so I don't recommend you to get in my way and costing me that spa! You got all that?

D.W.: Oh yeah totally! A-Okay!

Trixie: Good now let's do this. Finn and Moe are strength, Jeremy and Frankie are grip, Coco and Mrs. Puff are balance, Blossom and Meg are Brains, and me and -sigh-D.W. are the race to the finish. Now does anyone have a question?

-All of Wapi except Trixie raise their hand-

Trixie: Good! Now let's beat Waku!

Wapi: YEAH!

Chris: Alright teams now that your all set, get in your place as we're about to start!

-Everyone gets in their places-

Chris: Okay let's start off with the strength task. On your marks get...set...GO! -blows airhorn-

-Strength members begin-

Chris: Their first task is to lift a 150 pound bag and carry it across to the next station.

Sandy: You ready Buttercup?

Buttercup: I'm always ready! Let's do this!

-Buttercup and Sandy easily carry their bag and start running to the next station-

Finn: Alright Moe let's do this! -Finn carries his bag with little effort-. Okay let- Moe?

Moe: Uh hey I was trying to lift it and then I got crushed so... mind giving a helping hand?

Finn: I can't! Remember Chris said if I helped you he'll give us a penalty!

Moe: Oh well in that case we might be here a while.

Finn: UUUUGH -Buttercup and Sandy approach the next station-

Buttercup: Okay we're here, now go you guys!

-Ned and Chris G. start to climb-

Chris: For this task Chris G. and Ned will have to grab a 50 foot cargo net and climb across it. Below them is a bottomless pit which actually has a ladder and is just 12 feet deep but still.

Finn: Come on Moe the other team is in the lead by now!

Moe: Hey I'm just an average bartender do you really expect me to carry 150 pounds with ease? Finn: Not with that attitude no.

-Chris G. and Ned start climbing-

Chris G.: Ugh Ned I'm tired!

Ned: But we barely started!

Chris G.: But I'm tired!

Ned: Look there's not too much left to go through so just hang on a bit longer okay?

Chris G.: -groans- Okay.

Ned: Hey see? We're almost there!

Chris G.: Uh oh I'm slipping!

Ned: Come on Chris just a bit more!

Chris G.: I - CAN'T! -Chris G. loses his grip and falls-

Chris G.: AHHHHHH!

Ned: Don't worry I've got you!

Chris G.: Phew! Thanks Ned!

Ned: Oh don't worry you can thank me after we crash! I forgot to hold on to something and now we're gonna fall into the pit.

Chris G.: Oh.

Chris G. and Ned: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Finn in his head: Okay Finn! You can't just give up this easily! You need to find a way to help Moe! But how?

Moe: Oh come on! Couldn't you have pooped somewhere else you stupid bird?

Finn in his head: -Gasps- That's it!

Finn: Oh well it looks like since you were the reason we might lose I guess you'll lose your plastic surgery.

Moe: What?

Finn: Oh you know. If we won you could have still been here. And you might have still been able to win the million so you can fix your face.

Moe: Wait so you actually mean I can do that?

Finn: Why yes yes you ca- WHAT?!

-Moe lifts the the bag with no effort-

Moe: Well come on! We got a challenge to win! -Starts running to the next station-

Finn: HEY WAIT UP!

Ned: Well that was quite the fall huh Chris? Chris?

Chris G.: I feel MANLY!

Ned: Oh my god! Oh sorry about that use of judgement my lord. But what on earth happened to you Chris G.?

Chris: Oh well I guess the stuff he fell in gave him that extra boost.

Ned: But why didn't it affect me?

Chris: Probably because it only affects people with lesser intelligence.

Chris G.: MY FAVORITE COLOR IS WINTER.

Chris: Don't worry. It'll go away when the episode ends.

Ned: Well come on Chris G. let's climb!

Chris G.: OKAY!

-Ned and Chris G. are halfway across the net so far-

Moe: Okay we're here!

Jeremy: Finally!

Francine: It's about time!

Finn: Don't just stand there go!

Francine: Wait. You mean we have to cross a net?

Jeremy: Yeah and?

Francine: Uh I'm scared of HEIGHTS!

Jeremy: Seriously?

Francine: Yeah. When I was little my friends dared me to go on the monkey bar. I fell off and it's haunted me ever since. I can't do it!

Jeremy: Francine! Look at me! I know it may seem scary. But isn't it about time you conquer your fears and do this, for all of us?

-Francine stares at Jeremy for a moment and watches as Chris G. and Ned finish-

Francine: Let's do this.

-Francine and Jeremy power through the net-

Francine: I did it! I conquered my fear of heights!

Jeremy: Now come one we got a challenge to win!

-Ned and Chris G. get to their next station-

Chris: For this task Frankie and Jake must cross the log. That spins. And they also must avoid swinging logs that go from left to right.

Frankie: Okay this seems simple. -Frankie crosses easily-

Frankie: Okay Jake! Just remember! Eye on the prize.

Jake: Got it girl! Eye on the prize!

-Jake gets through half of it so far-

Jake: Hey this is pretty ea- -Gets hit by swinging log-

Frankie: That's gotta hurt.

-Francine and Jeremy get to the next station-

Jeremy: We made it Francine oh man you were so awesome!

Francine: I-I was?

Jeremy: Yeah you totally kicked butt!

-In confessional-

Francine: I-I never heard anyone say that I was- AWESOME. Jeremy is so sweet and kind and kind of hot too. Now I get why Trixie wants to allign with him so much!

-End confessional-

Mrs. Puff: Oh well this seems a little tough.

Coco: Co... CO!

-Coco crosses it in style-

Mrs. Puff: Show off.

Jake: And here I go again! -Jake starts crossing the log-

Coco: Coco! Coco Coco!

Mrs. Puff: Alright I'm going I'm going! Alright let's begin. There I did it!

-It shows that Mrs. Puff only took 8 steps-

Coco: -facepalm-

Jake: And badda bing badda boom I did it.

Frankie: Alright now let's go!

Mrs. Puff: Okay one step at a time now.

Coco: -sigh- Coco coco.

-Jake and Frankie reach the next station-

Chris: For this fourth task, Arthur and Baljeet must complete a 100 piece puzzle. We had a rubix cube but someone ate it because they thought it was a jelly bean holder.

Baljeet: Oh a puzzle well that piece goes there and this piece goes here and done! You done yet Arthur?

Arthur: W-What? I haven't even started yet!

Baljeet: Oh well okay just take your time! It's not like we're in a RACE or anything.

Arthur: Okay so that piece goes- no. That piece goes- no. No. No. No. No. No.

Baljeet: Ugh this is taking to long! Here let me help you.

-Baljeet starts doing parts of Arthur's puzzle-

-Sirens ring-

Chris: Sorry Baljeet. But you helped Arthur with HIS puzzle so now you get a ten minute penalty.

Baljeet: What?!

Arthur: Ugh. Baljeet!

-In confessional-

Baljeet: Well. That f*****g sucked.

-End confessional-

-7 minutes passed-

Mrs. Puff: And okay I'm done!

Coco: Coco!

Mrs. Puff: Hey I didn't take that long!

Coco: Coco.

Mrs. Puff: So what does 18 minutes have to prove?

Coco: Coco.

Mrs. Puff: Okay fair enough. Now let's go!

-Mrs. Puff and Coco start heading to the next station-

Chris: In 3...2...1... Okay! Baljeet and Arthur, your times are up. You can go back to your puzzle.

Baljeet: Okay and that piece here and this piece here and I'm done! Come on Arthur it-

Mrs. Puff: Come on Coco! We're almost there!

Baljeet: Arthur they're almost here! Hurry up!

Arthur: Oh! I can't! I can't do it!

Baljeet: Yes you can Arthur! Because... I believe in you!

Arthur: -Starts doing the puzzle faster-

Baljeet: Yes! Go Arthur!

-Mrs. Puff and Coco arrive-

Blossom: Alright let's go.

Meg: Oh well that piece goes there...

Blossom: And this piece goes there...

Meg and Blossom: Aaaaand done.

Arthur: I'm done! Now let's go!

Blossom: Come on Hector!

Meg: Meg!

Blossom: Whatever! Let's go!

-Baljeet and Arthur and Blossom and Meg start heading to the final station-

Chris: And the two groups have arrived!

Trixie: And what is the final leg?

Chris: Swimming!

Stan: Come again?

Chris: Your gonna have to swim across this oasis to get your team flag and bring it back here. Once you've done that race to the finish with your flag. The first two to do that will win the challenge for their team. Now get going because we're kind of on a tight schedule. Now get to it!

-Everyone starts swimming-

-In confessional-

Trixie: I knew I was gonna get to the finish first. My parents taught me how to swim at a pretty young age, so I'm pretty much a professional at this point.

-End confessional-

-Trixie gets her flag and starts swimming back-

-Stan and Timmy get their flag and starts swimming back-

Chris: And Trixie starts her way to the finish line! While D.W. really should hurry up.

-D.W. gets her flag and starts swimming back-

Chris: Stan and Timmy make their way to the finish line where Trixie is getting close too!

Trixie: I made it! I made it!

Frankie: Okay but where's D.W.?

Trixie:...

Chris: And D.W. finally starts her journey to the finish line! But is it too little too late?

Stan: Come on Timmy get moving!

Timmy: Sorry, but my shockingly giant head is putting weight on my body. I can't run as fast as you!

Chris: D.W. is getting closer and closer to the finish.

Stan: Yes I crossed! Come on Timmy! Run like you've never run before!

Chris: It's neck and neck between Timmy and D.W.! Who will edge it out?

-Slow motion of D.W. and Timmy-

-D.W. and Timmy leap to try and cross the finish at the same time-

Everyone: -Gasps-

-Timmy has his hands across while D.W. just barely doesn't touch it-

Chris: AND WITH THAT! TIMMY CROSSES THE FINISH FIRST! WHICH MEANS WAKU IS SAFE FROM TRIBAL AND WILL BE RELAXING AT THE SPA FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

Waku: WOOHOO! YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Wapi: Ugh. Seriously? D.W.

Chris: Wapi, you gave a valiant effort, but alas it wasn't enough. And now you must meet me at tribal council tonight where you will vote someone off. Waku, head to the spa and enjoy your day. Wapi, head back to camp.

-In confessional-

Trixie: Great. First she refused to listen to me and now she ruined probably my only chance at getting a spa! But don't worry, I'm still gonna keep calm and control myself.

-Screams in anger-

-End confessional-

Trixie: I can't believe you lost the challenge for us. That spa was as good as mine!

D.W.: Hey it wasn't my fault! If you guys would have came here faster then I would have won for us!

Blossom: Oh so it's OUR fault that YOU blew it?

D.W.: No! I-I didn't mean it THAT way!

Trixie: Well everyone, I think it's pretty clear who we're going to vote off tonight everyone!

Everyone in Wapi except D.W.: Agreed.

D.W.: What?! No!

Trixie: Maybe you shouldn't suck in any challenges anymore.

D.W.: Ugh!

-In confessional-

D.W.: I can't lose already! I was gonna use the million dollars so I could make my Mary Moo Cow Dream Park! I can't get voted out I just can't!

-End confessional-

-D.W. brings Finn, Meg, Coco, and Francine with her-

Finn: So what do you want D.W.?

D.W.: Alright. I brought you guys with me so we can join together and vote off Trixie!

Meg: Well why'd you bring us?

D.W.: Because, out of the other nine, you four are at least tolerable.

Francine: What's that supposed to mean?

D.W.: Nevermind that, so do you wanna join me?

Finn: Well, I guess since I'm aligned with anyone, I guess I'll join you. Plus Trixie can become a threat in the future.

Meg: I guess I have no other option.

Coco: Coco! (Yes)

Francine: Oh I'll totally join!

-In confessional-

Francine: I can't get Trixie out! If she's gone then soon our whole alliance is gone! I need to tell her! Right after I eat this giant cracker.

-End confessional-

Francine: And now she's getting me and three other people to try and vote you off!

Trixie: I can't believe it! Actually I can believe it, but still! She lost the challenge for us and now she's trying to vote ME off? Alright I think I've got Jeremy's vote now, so I think it's four versus four now.

Mrs. Puff: Now all we need to do is to get Moe and Blossom to side with us.

-In confessional-

Mrs. Puff: Okay, I might not trust Trixie completely, but if I wanna make it far I need Trixie to stay in the game!

-End confessional-

Moe: And when I is tell them to go away, what did he do? He kept drinking the beer! So I had to get the broom and after that it was just a mess, you know?

Blossom: Uuuhhhhh yeah I guess.

Mrs. Puff: Oh Blossom, Moe!

Blossom: Oh hey Mrs. Puff!

Moe: How ya doing?

Mrs. Puff: Look I know this may seem weird, but I need to ask a favor of you two voting off D.W.

Blossom: Ugh I'm all for it! She lost for our team, and then she had the nerve of blaming the rest of us. You can count me in!

Mrs. Puff: Great! What about you Moe?

Moe: Uh. I don't know. I'm just not sure about it.

Mrs. Puff: Well can you do me a favor and think faster? This could be a life or death situation! In this game of course.

Moe: Oh yeah. And wait...who is it a life and death thing for who?

Mrs. Puff: Uh for me of course! If you don't vote D.W., I might as well quit the game!

Moe: For a stinking vote?

Mrs. Puff: Yes, now please vote for D.W.. Now I'm off, bye!

Moe to Blossom: Somebody's got issues.

-All of the Wapi members go to tribal-

Chris: Please put your torch on the railings and take a seat.

-Everyone puts their torches down and takes a seat-

Chris: Welcome Wapi, to your first tribal council and this seasons first tribal council. Now before we get to voting, I just wanted to ask some of you a couple of questions, so you can see where you all currently and truly stand. So D.W. you pretty much blew the challenge. Or that's just what I'm getting from your tribe. So, you still feel comfortable at this tribal council?

D.W.: Yes. And to make sure of it, I'm going to say this one... final... time. It was not my fault for our loss. If some of you were to hurry up - or just not be as a big of a jerk as they were- then we could have been at the spa instead of being here to vote someone off. That is all.

Chris: Trixie? You have a response to that?

Trixie: Oh I have no response, but I think she'll get one once she gets voted off.

Chris: Blossom, have any thoughts on how this tribe stands?

Blossom: Well by the looks of it, it looks pretty divided by now. I expect the vote to be pretty close.

Chris: Alright then. With that out of the way let's begin the voting. Meg you're up first.

-Meg goes to the booth-

-Meg writes her vote and goes back to her seat-

Chris: Jeremy.

-Jeremy goes to the booth-

-Jeremy writes his vote and goes back to his seat-

Chris: Finn.

-Finn goes to the booth-

-Finn writes his vote and goes back to his seat-

Chris: Trixie.

-Trixie goes to the booth-

-Writes D.W.'s name-

Trixie: This is for flopping way too much.

-Trixie goes back to her seat-

Chris: Coco.

-Coco goes to the booth-

-Coco writes her vote and goes back to her seat-

Chris: Francine.

-Francine goes to the booth-

-Francine writes her vote and goes back to her seat-

Chris: Blossom.

-Blossom goes to the booth-

-Blossom writes her vote and goes back to her seat-

Chris: D.W.

-D.W. goes to the booth-

-Writes Trixie's name-

D.W.: Not gonna miss you so yeah smell you later.

-D.W. goes back to her seat-

Chris: Mrs. Puff.

-Mrs. Puff goes to the booth-

-Writes D.W.'s name-

Mrs. Puff: Sorry but it's your time to go. Which I know is early but still your time to go.

-Mrs. Puff goes back to her seat-

Chris: Moe.

-Moe goes to the booth-

-Writes someones name-

Moe: I thought long and hard about this, and I've finally made my decision.

-Moe goes back to his seat-

Chris: I'll go tally up the votes.

-Chris collects the votes-

Chris: I will read the votes inside this jar. Once the decision is final, the contestant must leave immediately. Let's begin. First vote, Trixie. Second vote, Trixie. That's two votes Trixie so far. Third vote, D.W. Fourth vote, Trixie. Fifth vote, D.W. That's three votes Trixie, two votes D.W. Sixth vote, D.W. Seventh vote, D.W. That's four votes D.W., three votes Trixie. Eighth vote, Trixie. That's four votes Trixie, four votes D.W. Ninth vote D.W. That's five votes D.W., four votes Trixie. Final vote. First person voted off of Survivor: Kenya... D.W.

D.W.: Oh come on!

Trixie: -Whispers to Mrs. Puff and Francine- Nice work guys, now we're another step away to making the final three!

-In confessional-

Trixie: See ya later D.W.! And I hope you enjoy being the first one out!

-End confessional-

Chris: D.W., please bring me your torch.

-D.W. brings Chris her torch-

Chris: D.W., the tribe has spoken.

-Chris snuffs D.W.'s torch-

Chris: Time for you to go.

D.W.: Bye guys see you in uhm well I don't know when but bye.

-D.W's final words-

D.W.: I knew Trixie had something to do with my elimination. I can't believe I got out because of that stupid, double crossing, little-

Camera Man: Uh we already had Baljeet swear, and we almost got sued, so I don't really recommend a kid like you saying the b word.

D.W.: Fine. But still I hate Trixie. I'm still kind of wondering how I got six votes when I got five people to side with me. I guess someone betrayed me. But yeah my Survivor experience was alright but I wish I could have gone a little farther. But as to the other contestants, I wish -MOST of them- good luck.


End file.
